Within Our Hearts
by french firefly
Summary: What would happen if Mike had actually saved Josh whilst Hannah was attacking him..?


_**This chapter is mostly to start off the overall difference of the story compared to the original "Until Dawn" ending**_

Mike led Josh through the water, his flashlight reflecting off of it as if it were something much more calming.. Like the sun touching the ocean, creating a beautiful glare that were worthy of staring at. It seemed silent, just.. Too silent for it to be a good thing. Mike paused as he felt some movement underneath the water. He could tell that Josh stopped walking, by the lack of noise behind him. Suddenly, Mike was pulled under, but quickly let go by the Wendigo that had grabbed his ankle. He quickly came above the water, seeing the Wendigo pop up in front of Josh and grab his neck.

"Hannah!" Josh shouted, his voice breaking.

Mike had to think quick if he wanted to save Josh's life. He took a deep breath looked around quickly. He spotted a rock, and figured that he would give it a try. He grabbed the rock and threw it across the water... Far away from them. Luckily for them both, it really worked on Hannah. She roared, dropping Josh and running towards it.

"Josh.. Don't fucking move a muscle.." Mike whispered, loud enough for Josh to hear, but not loud enough for Hannah to hear. Josh nodded in response and bit his lip, keeping in mind what Mike had commanded him to do.

Hannah investigated the scene of where Mike had thrown the rock, and noticed that nothing was there. She turned back to Josh and Mike, furious. For her vision, Josh and Mike were no where to be seen. Hannah hissed, and started creeping away, towards the direction that Mike and Josh had come from. Once Mike felt it was clear, he gestured at Josh to follow him, and they started making their way out of the cave with nothing but small talk.

Sam ran, hearing loud screams from behind her, which had to be a Wendigo, or more than one. She saw one of the many lodge doors and ran to it, stopping herself from running into it. She pounded on the mostly glass door, yelling. She was too devoted to pounding on the door to hear the two sets of footsteps from behind her. It was Mike and Josh.

"Sam." Mike said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Sam jumped slightly. At first, she only saw Mike which made her heart drop to the bottom of her stomach. She then saw Josh approaching behind him. Sam's first instinct was to run to Josh and hug him, behind beyond grateful that he was okay. Josh looked surprised, but his look also read with disbelief. He wrapped his arms around Sam, hesitating whether she was real or not. He ran his fingers up and down her back. Mike's face was filled with awe.

"Now help me get this door open.." Sam said, pulling away from Josh.

The helicopter ride to the police station was long. There were three helicopters, seated on the floor in one was Josh, Sam and Mike. Sam almost had to fight one of the rangers in order to get into the same helicopter as Josh. In one of the other helicopters was Emily, Ashley and Chris. The third helicopter was on a search mission for Jessica and Matt. Josh was rocking back in forth. "Poor guy.." Sam thought. Sam wanted to open her mouth and say something to him, but instead, she kept it shut and fell asleep.

Sam slowly opened her eyes, seeing Mike shaking her awake. "Sam..! Sam..! We're here.." He stopped shaking her once he saw her eyes begin to flutter open. Sam looked around. "Where's Josh?..." She looked back at Mike, worryingly.

"They took him right when we landed." Mike bit his lip. Sam got on to her feet and Mike hopped out, offering a hand for Sam to take. Sam grabbed his hand and jumped down, letting go once she hit the ground. She could only think of Josh. She didn't know why. She was never this worried about Josh. While one of the officers were taking her to be interviewed, she thought, and it finally hit her. They were going to take Josh to a mental hospital. She wouldn't let that happen. She had time to think out every step carefully. Sam glanced over at Mike who was being guided by another officer right next to her. Sam read his face, and she could tell that he was worried about Jessica. He knew that there was a high chance that she hadn't made it, as she was already injured when he discovered her.. But she had fallen deeper into the mines and who knows.. Maybe a Wendigo had gotten a hold of her.

The officer guided every single victim into separate rooms. Sam took a deep breath.

Most of the interview was slightly offending for Sam. Many of the questions were a step too far. Sam looked at the timer sitting on the table, it read the time limit for all of the interviews. 4:39. "I can make it through four minutes.." Sam thought. Her mind trailed off for a moment, then she blurted out; "You can't take Josh to a mental institute." Sam made contact with her male interviewer.

The interviewer sat in shock, noticing that she had dodged one of his questions. By his facial expression, Sam could tell that his mind was twisting into weird shapes. He hadn't known what to say. He leaned forward in his chair. "They aren't taking him to a mental institute. They're going to interview him to see if he is stable enough to be released with all of you." His face held promise, by this evidence Sam knew he was not lying to her.

The four minutes passed by quickly. The timer went off. "Okay, you're free to go." The man smiled awkwardly. Sam nodded and made a fake grin. She walked out of the door into a large room which looked like a waiting room. Sam looked around, she saw Ashley come out, then Mike, then Jess, then Emily, then Matt, then Chris.. No Josh yet. She watched as everyone made their reunions. She stared at the one door that had not yet opened, hopeful that it had to be Josh's room. It then opened, and the person to come out was.. Josh..

Sam smiled brightly and ran to him. She put her hands on his shoulders. "Are you being released?!" She said cheerfully.

"Yep!" Josh looked Sam in the eyes. There was a moment of pure romantic tension. Sam quickly broke it by hugging his waist.

"I'm going to go talk to the others. Please, let me know if you need me." Sam said, patting his shoulder and then exiting. As soon as she turned around the first pair that she had seen were Mike and Jessica. What a lovely reunion. "Jeez, Jess.. You really did take a number.." Sam thought. She turned another direction and looked at Ashley and Chris just whilst they were sharing a peck on the lips. She looked to her left, and saw Matt and Emily. Matt was hugging Emily, his hands down on her bottom and her arms wrapped around his waist. "Why can't I have that.." Sam sighed sadly, looking back at Josh.


End file.
